The Sith Tale
by SithBravo
Summary: The retake of Korriban has began. The Sith rise again. A Sith by the name of Arollar must complete mission after mission from his master.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

It seemed like a regular day for everyone in the space station. No fear, even near Korriban, the Sith planet. The Sith had been put into hiding. But the Jedi knew they would return. They knew the Sith woud rise again to destroy the Jedi and the Republic. What they didnt know was how fast it was until the Imperial ships would come to destroy them.

He was a strong and fearless Sith. He would strike fear deep into his enemys. Never before has he been so eager and excited about anything. Now was the time to take back Korriban. The shiped touched down inside one of the stations hangars. As he walked out, Republic troops got into postion. Trooper sargent "Open fire!" and they obeyed thier last order. They Sith pulled out both his lightsabers and slowly came towards them. He deflected each shoot fired at him. When he was close enough he began ending thier lifes with strikes with his sabers. For the sargent the Sith choked him to death. He continued his way down the hall way. More troopers showed up. The Sith stabbed one in the stomach and flinged him to another trooper. Slaming one into the wall when he tried to charge at the Sith. Sith "They never get any smarter."

He saw a Jedi down the hall to his right. The Jedi was fighting a few Imperial troops. He sliced threw one, kicked another in the head and cut the thirds legs off. Legless trooper "Please show me mercy!" The Jedi allowed him to live. The Sith started to walk towards the Jedi. The Jedi could feel him and turned to face the Sith. The fight began with the Sith stricking first. The two battle for awhile. The Sith felt the fight was going no where. So he use the force to pick up the legless man and threw him towards the Jedi. The Jedi was knocked over and fell to the ground. The Sith stepped on his chest. Sith "What you fight for is pointless." Jedi "You Sith do not understand. What you fight for is wrong." Sith "No. I fight for the Empire and destroy its enemys." and with that he finished off the Jedi with a powerful strike. Legless trooper "My lord forgi-" then was striked by the Sith. He continued his path.

As he walked he heard another battle. A female Sith with a doule bladed lightsaber was fight a crowd of troopers in a hangar. He decided to join the fun. He marched behind the troopers. He sliced them as he passed. Some turned around and fired at him. He simply deflectet thier shots with one saber and sliced them with the other. He went threw them all and stoped infront of the other Sith. Male Sith "Seems like you ran into trouble." Female Sith "It appears I have. So are we just walking around killing these Republic doges?" male Sith "Thats what I've been going by." female Sith " I've knowticed that." The two decided to join up and attack the bridge. As they walked they found a bounty hunter salvaging stuff from dead bodies. They walked up to him. Bounty hunter "Oh look, a Sith couple. How nice." the male Sith chocked him nearly to death. The bounty Hunter fell to his knees gasping in air. Bounty Hunter "Im sorry ok!" male Sith "Then never mess with a Sith again."

It turned out the bounty hunter was also going to the brige. Bounty hunter "So, is anyone going to introduce themselves?" sith male "You first." bounty hunter "Ok, im Russell." Sith male "Arollar." Russell "Ok, whats yours? You havent answer yet." female Sith "Serah." Russell "Not really a Sith name but ok." Rose pushed him to the wall using the force. Russell decided it was best he shut up. He knew he was with two Sith who didnt like talking. They continued walking towards the brige. When they reached the doorway they saw dead Republic and Imperial men. But there where still more Republic troops inside. They hade set up barricades and prepared themselves. But the Sith just smirked at what they have done. Republic captain "Open fire on them!" then all the troops began to fire upon the sith and bounty hunter. The Sith deflected the shots but Russell hade to take cover. Arollar "Take the left side." then he rushed on the right side. Serah and Russel then rushed left. They all slowly moved up, killing everyone in thier way. Arollar killed the last two troopers on his side then walk up to the captain. Arollar "I want every little imformation you have now." captain "I rather die." Arollar slamed him to the ground. Arollar "Tell me now." The captain didnt say a thing. Arollar pulled put his saber to the captains throat.

Suddenly Arollar was pushed by someone. Then he realized it was a Jedi. Why hadent he sence him? Jedi "I wouldent do that Sith." Arollar "Try me." then the jedi leaped at him. Arollar had never face such a Jedi before. While Serah and Russell kept fighting troopers, Arollar and the Jedi battled. More troopers came. Russell "Well aint this wounderfull?" and he ingaged the reinforments. Serah was deciding weather to help Arollar or kill the newcomers. Serah "Handle them for a minute." Russell "My pleasure." Serah ran up behind the Jedi ready to stike. He kicked her back. Serah fell down, knocked out. The Jedi was overwelming Arollar. Then he remember what he had done with the other Jedi. Arollar picked up the captain and threw him at the Jedi. The Jedi jumped out of the way giving Arollar a chance to strike him. Meanwhile Russell was getting raided by troopers. He had to pull back slowly. Arollar went to strike the Jedi but failed. The Jedi kicked him and got back up. Arollar stubled back. The Jedi used the force and sent Arollar flying into a wall. Russell keeped fighting, he thought it would never end. But he knowticed that they hade stopped coming. Arollar fell to the floor while the Jedi walk towards him. Arollar slowly got up back on his feet. He was weak now. Jedi "Youll learn you picked the wrong side side Sith." The Jedi got ready to finish him off.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hidden Base

His death was very close. No Jedi had never fought with anger. But this one did. He thought that the Jedi could make a good Sith. But he belived in peace, unlike Arollar. Arollar belived in the Sith code.

Jedi "You'll learn you picked the wrong side Sith." he got ready to finishe Arollar off. Russell knowticed that the troopers where only coming to the right side. He came up with a plan to kill these guys quickly. He jetpacked to the other side to flank them. While doing so, he tossed a mine down inbetween him and them. The troopers charged to the other side. His plan worked, they ran towards the mine. The mine killed most of them and leaved the rest wounded. Now he coud help with that Jedi. He saw the Jedi ready to kill Arollar. He took action and began firing at the Jedi. The Jedi turned around and deflected the shots. Arollar knew this was his chance and sliced the Jedi's back. The Jedi feel to the ground. Defeated. Russell "You owe me." Arollar "It seems I do." Russell "Wheres the other Sith?" Arollar pointed to the her. She was still knocked out. Russell "Are you going to kill her?" Arollar "No. I will admite that Jedi was strong." Russell "Ok. How are we going to carry her then?" Soon after Russell carryed Serah while Arollar walked ahead of him. They walked back to the hangar that Arollar arived in. When they entered they saw a trooper trying to get into the ship. Arollar simply use the force and threw him towards the hangars shield. Russell laughed at the sight of the trooper flaping around in space. Arollar opened the ships door and use the force to pull him and Serah in. Russell landed on the floor while the Sith levatated towards a small mad bay in the ship. Even though Russell had never seen nicer Sith, they still treated him like nothing.

Arollar walked in the ship closing the door behind him. He set course for Korriban. The ship left off and flew towards the Sith home world. He sat down and waited. Russell came in and sat down too. Russell "So, the Sith home world. Finally huh?" Arollar didnt say a word. Russell "You know you two are the most light Sith I've ever meet. But how come? Like when the other one fell, you decided not to kill her. You keeped her alive." Arollar "She will be of great use to the Empire." Russell "I dont think thats the reason you did it. Other Sith would of just killed her or even killed me at the beginning." Arollar "You came of use." Russell gave up. All Sith where alike in a way. Russell "So, can you shoot lighting?" Arollar "No." Russell "Can she?" Arollar "If she didnt use it then no." the ship landed on an old landing pad. Another ship lande next to them. Arollar exited his ship followed by Russell. Arollar told Russell to stay with the ship. At another ship, an Sith in red approached Arollar. Arollar removed his mask and knelt before the other Sith. Unknown Sith "Rise." Arollar did as told. He had blood on the left side of his face. Arollar "The station was destroyed and the data has rectrived, my Lord." Sith "Give the data to me." Arollar gave the data to his master. He looked through the data. Sith "Excellent work. Take this data and use it to destoy at base located on the secret planet it shows. I will be here awaiting your return. Do not fail me." and he walk away. Arollar returned to his ship. Russell "I can see he likes red since that all his wearing, even that breath thing he has on." Arollar "Do not question my Lord." so he and Russell got back on the ship. Arollar set course to the unknown planet.

Arollar sat down waiting untill they arrived. Russell sat down and relaxed. Arollar "Who hired you?" Russell "I wasent hired. I taged along with one of the boarding partys to get some stuff. Hey, what are you going to do with the Sith in the med bay?" Arollar "When she awakes I'll drop her off where she needs to go." Russell "How come where not in hyper drive?" Arollar just realised that. He checked the systems. The hyper drive was damaged. Possible from that trooper who tryed to get into the ship. Russell "Looks like we need a check up." Arollar set the ship to go to the closest Imperial space station. It wasent too far away from them. They landed in a repair hangar. Arollar told Russell to resupply and to be back when the ship is done being repaired. Arollar simply stood at the entrance to ship while Russell swept through the market. He looked at blaster,armor and jetpacks. He came across a blaster that just came in. Russell prefered to carry a avarage sized blaster. He didnt like small or big. But the new one was perfect for him. It was a cool down one. Most people got cool down. Some got ones that required clips. Even though the clips where didnt have to wait to cool down, they could run out of clips. Russell has heard of blasters that never overheated. He had always dreamed of having such a tool. He checked the price. It cast more than what he had salvage on the Republic space station. He woundered if he could also sell the blaster he already had. He make a deal with the seller and got his new friend. It was rapid fire and took awhile to overheat. He returned to the ship and saw they just got done repairing it. Arollar stood excatly at the same spot. Russell thought it was creepy of him to do that.

Arollar paid the men and entered the ship with Russell behind him. The ship took off continuing its way to the unknown planet. The ship went into hyper drive and flew through space. Arollar saw Russell hugging his new gun. He thought it was stupid of him. The ship came out of hyper drive. it decened towards a small snow coverd planet. Russell "It looks like a moon." Arollar ignored that. The ship laned in a valley. Arollar put on mask and cloat. Russell "Are there any creatures here?" Arollar "No." he stepped out of his ship and onto the snow. Russell "What if she wakes up?" Arollar remember about Serah. Arollar "Hopfully she stays in the ship. Plus my medical droid will keep her in the med bay." Arollar walk towards where the data pad said the base was. They came upon the look out partol of white camo troopers. Luckily they where walking so they could see them. Russell "May I?" Russell then jetpacked on top of a cliff over seeing the patrol. He wanted to test his new toy. He jetpacked behind them and cut them down. Arollar walk past the dead bodies towards the base. Russell followed. Off in a distance was a small base. Turrets where paced every where. Arollar knew he wouldent stand a chance. Arollar "I want you to sneak in and disable the turrets." Russell "Alright, shouldent take more than a few minutes. Arollar would stand by while Russell did his job. Russell saw a cliff over the base on the other side. He moved around the base over to the cliffs. He sneaked past three patrols. When he was on the cliff he got ready to jetpack down. He could see a part of the base roof was glass. He decided to go there. he lept down and use his jetpack to land softley. The glass was covered in ice so it was hard to see through it. Russell cut a small opening in the glass. He lifted the cut off part and looked down through the hole. He saw whole room of droids on standby. He would have to carfull or die.


	3. Chapter 3 The clone maker

Russell would have to be carful. He hated droids. Did what ever told like a slave. He wish it where just of guard instead of a whole room of droids. He lift him self down as far as he could. He drop down. The droids where in rows. All big with large guns, also with snow camo. He woundered if he and Arollar had past any. Possible, but they would have open fire if they had. He slowly walked to one side of the room. He slowly edge his way to the wall. He strongly hated doing this. When he reached the wall he looked around. Down a few rows on the other side was a doorway. He was really hating this. He edge himself to the right on the wall. He could see the doorway on the other side. He carfully walked slowly towards it. He tryed not to touch them. One wrong move and its game over. He reached the other side. He moved threw the doorway. Now he got luckly. He was now in the control room. Thier where people working on each panel. They must be too busy to knowtice. Time to change that. He closed the door behind him. They all stoped to turn to him. Russell pulled out his gun to open fire. He began to fire on them. Some tried to pull out guns but failed. One almost activated the alarm. He walked over to the turret panel. Once he deacivated them he went over to the window. Arollar was walking towards the base. But he heard something from the room he came from. Another panal was flashing red. He looked at it. Droid control. He knew this would be usful. He changed the target from Arollar to the base and the Republic. He instanly heard explosions a second later. He wasent really surprised. There where alot of droids. Russell went back to the window. He saw Arollar fighting waves of troopers.

Arollar charged at the base. Killing everyone in his path. He knowtice the droids fighting with him. Arollar walked to the main entrance, guared by many soldiers. They fired at him but met his lightsaber. Arollar stood in front of the closed entrance. He focused all his power into opening the giant door. He slowly open the door as the soldier inside watched. The droids walk in blasting them with no mercy. They ran and fleed from the droids. Arollar watched him die by the number of droids killing. Arollar open a com link to Russell. Arollar "Make sure they dont kill . We need him alive." Russell went to the panel to order the droids to not kill . Arollar move on while the droids slaughtered everyone else. Arollar needed alive. His experiments would be of use for the Empire. Arollar steped in front of a blocked door. He took out a lightsaber and shoved into the door. He slowly made a hole in it. He kick the circle he made and climed through it. He saw working on tubes. Each tube had a human in it. But they each had something wrong. One had its left side smaller than its right. Two long rows, each having a defect inside. He walked down seeing the same person but with a different defect. Soon he saw a man on a console. He stopped and turned to face Arollar. He looked like the clones but without a defect. "Welcome Sith, do you like what I've been doing? Im coming close to making a clone army. I'll help the Empire against the Republic. " Arollar "That would be mighty helpful. Grab whatever you need, then we'll go." "Oh I have all I need." holding up a data pad. Arollar lead out of the base. All around where dead bodies by the droids. Russell landed down infront of them. Rusell "The base will explode in ten minutes. By the time Republic reinforments arrive the base will be nothing put dust. I belive you owe me three." Arollar again ingore Russell.

They boared Arollar's ship after crossing the snow again. Once aboard the ship took off back into space. and Arollar went into Arollar's private courters to discuss about the how they would use the clones. Russell decided to ease drop on there talk. Arollar "The Empire will give you an new lab on our capital planet. You'll be given what ever you need." "Oh, all I need is my lad. I promise to build the Empire an vast clone army." Arollar "And if you fail?" "Then my son Rexan Fett will continue what I started and if he fails his son will do the same. Trust me, at one point there will be a clone army." Arollar "Excellent." Russell went into the med bay. Serah was still knocked out with the medical droid by her. Russell wounder if the two Sith would ever get toghether. He thought again, they where Sith, they all cared only about power. Russell went and sat down awaiting for thier next stop. First the retake of Korriban, then a secret Republic base on a tiny planet, he knew sticking with with Arollar that his life would get more exciting. He wounder who is master was though. He really loved red since everything he wore was red. As for Arollar and Serah, they wore regular sith uniforms. Arollar had a red stripe down his mask though. Maybe his red loving master commanded he wore more red. Russell laughed at the picture of Arollar being told that by his master. But he really wounder how Serah got knocked out so easily. Was she really a Sith? He wounder about it for awhile. Arollar and came out and went to set a plot to the Imperial capital. They would drop off there.

When they landed and got off. Arollar told told an officer where was to go. Arollar got back in and the ship took off. This time the ship just stayed put in space. Arollar contacted his master using the ships holoprejector. Sith master "Well done my apprentice. You have served me well. Now we need new droids. One of our agents got imformation of droid prototypes. Only this time you'll have to the Republic capital. We have made a deal with the rebels there. They'll help you inside to get the imformation. I know this is not a Sith mission but we are unable to get any of are agents in. Do not fail." The hologram of his master disappeared. Arollar then got the imformation sent from his master. He moved over to the console to set thier mission. Russell "First clones and now droids, both sneaking?" Arollar "Yes. We go in two hours." Then Arollar went to the med bay. Russell followed but Arollar closed the door on him. Arollar "When will she awake?" Medical droid "Soon master, in thirty more minutes." Arollar "What is her state?" Medical droid "Only a coma has come upon her. Master, I found no imformation of her. Her blood shows sith, but no history of her." Arollar "She was not trained. She was defeated to easily. I shall train her to be my apprentice. She will then become a powerfull Sith." Medical droid "Yes my lord." Arollar opened the door to find Russell near the door. Russell "Your own apprentice? How will you train her?" Arollar "Very similar to how I and every other Sith was trained." Russell "Does that involve punishment?" Arollar "It depends. I want you to go ahead of me and meet the rebels. They'll need your help if we are to succed." Russell "Alright then." Arollar landed the ship a distance from the city. Russell "You know it'll take me forever, you know that right?" Arollar "Then you better hurry then or i'll left you behind." and with that Russell began his long journey to the capital where he would met the rebels. Arollar went back to the med bay. Serah woke up as he came in. Arollar "How did you get thoses clothes and that lightsaber?" Serah signed then said "I was born on a planet and raised on a planet that in the middle of the Empire and Republic." Arollar "I see, your town died and you found thoese?" Serah was shocked "How did you know?" Arollar "Another time. Stay on the ship." and then he got off and travled the same path Russel took.


	4. Chapter 4 Droid factory

The Sith was trained to kill, not sneak but he didnt disobey his masters orders. He could easily see where Russell went by his foot tracks. They did land in a muddy place, hopfully the Republic didnt see the bounty hunters tracks. It took him about an hour to reach an small opening. The Sith crawled through the hole to land in a pack of rebels. They where shocked at the sight of him. They backed away from him in fear. One stepped forward to meets him, he was most likly the leader. Rebel leader "Aw, you arrived. As you may know, the Republic is building prototype droids. They are to be very deadly. Me, your friend and my men will distract the guards of the factory. Once your inside, plant a bomb on the factorys control panel after collecting the data from it. Then simply get out and get back to your ship." Arollar "I want one thing changed in your plan. I want the bounty hunter to go inside instead. I havent seen much action." Rebel leader "Very well, I shall inform him of the change. Just follow my men." Arollar nodded and sat down waiting. The rebel leader went over to Russell to inform him of the change. Rebel leader "There has been a change in plans. It seems you'll be the one going inside." Russell "Well Sith arent the ones to sneak. It woud be better if I did it." rebel leader "Indeed." Russel got ready to go sneak past some more droids. Again like last time, one wrong move and he was a goner. Russell guessed he would be doing stuff like this alot. He didnt like sneaking but it was better if a bounty hunter did it. Sith like him had to kill stuff everyday. As soon as he saw Arollar led a bunch of rebels towards the factory, he knew it was time to move. Arollar led the them right in front of the factory. Republic troops turned in horror. Trooper "How did a Sith get here? This is the Republic capital." Arollar "You Republic fools will learn where to place important things after this." the trooper went for the alarm but Arollar threw his lightsaber at him. The rest fired at Arollar and the rebels.

Russell sneaked around the battle. It appeared every guard outside went to attack Arollar and the rebels. Russell jetpack up on the roof. He only had three charges. He used his first to blow a hole in the roof. The battle down below would mask the explosion. Once the bomb was placed, he set the timer for ten seconds. He only had on remote charge. He would use that one for the panel. When the it blew up Russell jumped down the hole. He jumped down. He landed right next to a worker. The worker turned around to meet Russell's fist. The worker feel to the ground. Russell was glad not to land next to droids again. Russell looked around. He saw convarbelts carrying parts all around the factory. Russell jetpacked convarbelt to convarbelt, trying to find the panel. After about a minute of jumping around Russell finally found it. He jetpacked up to a walkway leading to a panel. Russell walked over and started to upload the data. It would take five minutes to finishe. Russell decided to sit down of the edge to check his gun. Bad choice. Suddenly he was kicked down and landed on a cavarbelt. He quickly got up to see who had kicked him down. He was shocked to see another bounty hunter. The other bounty hunter jumped down. Russell went for a bunch but the other bounty hunter grabbed his hand. Russell went to strick with his other hand but was also grabbed. The bounty hunter head butted Russell. Russell staggered back a bit. The other bounty hunter jumped down. Russell didnt know why untill he felt the heat of fire. Russell quickly jumped down with the other bounty hunter. The bounty hunter went for a kick but Russell dodge. The bounty hunter kicked again. Russell grabbed the leg then yanked the bounty hunter down to the ground. Russell pulled out his gun but got kicked in the chest. Russell fell down, the bounty hunter stomped on his chest. Russell kicked the bounty hunter down on the convarbelt. Russell heard ships coming in. He didnt have much time left. He got up and jetpacked back to the panal. He got the data and set the charge.

Arollar saw incoming ships. He was able to pul one down to destroy it. But the others where able to land. Arollar slamed one into the other and destroyed them both. The other ships unloaded more troops. Arollar was determined to complete his mission. They charged at Arollar only to get cut down. Another ship came. Arollar could feel two Jedi on that ship. The ship landed and two Jedi stepped out. The Jedi swalk towards Arollar. Arollar walk towards them. Arollar went for a strike at both with both his lightsabers. Arollar was waiting for a challenge. Russell heard explosions outside. Arollar must be giving them some trouble. Russell got ready to blow the charge. Suddenly he got tackeled down. Russell got bunched in the head and almost fell off. He bunched back. The bounty hunter staggered back. Russell blew the charges. The bounty hunter looked up at Russell. Russell "Untill next time." then jetpacked through the opening he made. He signal that he had got the data. The rebels slowly started backing off. Russell could see Arollar finishing of two Jedi. Arollar seemed to have enjoyed the fight they had. Only a few troopers where remaining. But more ships where coming in. Arollar sent one into the factory. Russell jetpack down next to Arollar. Arollar sent anyother one into the building. The others landed and deployed more men. Arollar and Russell followed the rebels back.

They returned to the camp. Rebel leader "Excellent work, the Republic plans have been ruined. Thank you. You may return to your ship." Arollar and Russelln walked back to the ship. Russell "Any clue whats nexy?" Arollar "No." Russell "Ok. When will you train the other Sith?" Arollar "Soon." Russell "Be sure to go easy on her." Arollar ingnored him. When they arrived at the ship, Arollar took it out into space. He put it into hyper drive as soon as he could. Russell saw Republic fighters try to fire on them before they went into hyper drive. It was a big mistke to place such an important building there. Russell liked being on Arollar's missions. Better than any other mission he had been hired to do. The only problem was Arollar's attitude. Maybe over time he would lighten up a bit. It would take time for a Sith to lighten up to someone. Alot of time. He also if the Sith would have any releationship between them. Two Sith lovers, he never seen it before. Then he woundered about the other bounty hunter. He only fought another bounty once before. But that was over the prize for killing an Republic agent. But he also never seen the Republic hire a bounty hunter. They usally hire smugglers. But both could work for anybody. He checked his gun. It look like it was still just bought. Over time it will look different though. He saw Arollar and Serah talking. Most likly about the training. Russell was thinking for sure that they would fall in love. But you never know. Arollar went over to a panel. A holo version of Arollar's master pop up. Arollar "The data was collected and the factory destroyed my master." Sith "Excellent, you are a fine Sith. I have no current missions for you for now." Arollar "Yes, master." then the hologram went away. Russell "Looks like you have some free time to train Serah." Arollar "It seems I do."


End file.
